Emma
Emma or Emmatina Orkasi is one of the important characters in the team. Appearance Emma wears a large tribal mask and tribal gears. She has a dark skin tone and is seen wielding a long spear, said to contain the spirit of The Karamjan God himself. History Emma was born in Tai Bwo Wannai, in Karamja. During her early years she befriended Simbara and they had fun times playing in the forests and splashing in the lake. Simbara once presented her with his family's ancestral spear, which Emma never parted from. Gradually they developed a romantic relationship. Her parents encouraged her to experiment on the art of their tribe. She soon excelled in the tribal arts including Broodoo magic and Karamjan skills. She soon grew up to be a brave young lady and she, along with Simbara, became the guardians of the new leader Xaildenarki (the former leader Timfraku and his family died in an accident). On one occasion, there was a mysterious murder of the new leader. No one knew who was the culprit. But then emerged another problem. A group of people began a strike, demanding right to hold monarchical power. Emma managed to capture them while Simbara took leave of her to investigate about a mysterious portal in the southern region. Emma went to help her long-time friend and discovered that the portal was a gateway to the ancient beasts of Karamja. The duo tried to close it, but were unsuccessful in their attempt. The beasts began to roam the area and terrorize and murder the people. Emma heard that a courageous young man called Inthmandu rallied people support and put up a brave show of stopping the beasts; she similarly heard other brave incidents regarding the beasts, and began to worry. Simbara told her that that the beast invasion had not yet reached the centre and that she should rest while she still could. Emma eventually managed to sleep. Just then an anonymous attacker tried to kill her. To her horror, she found out that the killer was none other than her beloved Simbara, and he admitted that he was responsible for the death of Xaildenarki, the strike led by his group and the creation of the portal. He also explained that since the day when Xaildenarki was elected the leader, he had begun to plot against him, in order to overthrow him and become the leader himself. Emma and Simbara got indulged in mortal combat, and Emma finally plunged the spear in her lover's heart. After the group was sent to exile, the tribals discussed matters and Inthmandu was elected as the new leader. Emma then sought adventure and took leave of her fellow tribe and ventured in the direction of action. Emma joins the Team Soon after the incident, Emma meets Essar and Justin. Relationships In the past, Emma had a romantic relationship with Simbara, but now she has it with Kraken, another member of the new team. Trivia *Emma was initially named Emma Mask. It was only later that her name was changed. *She can also control the nature. Category:Essar Chronicles